pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Al'dun
Family Info "The Al'Dun has been a family long burdened by hardship. Ever since its creation, it has long been a target of rumor and worry. Its struggles were many from within and outwardly. But even so, the Al'Dun is a family that endured though it all, never once considering to have suffered 'loss' until now... "Survival is bitter sweet for the Al'Dun, as the loss of loved ones leaves many in pain and alone with heavy hearts and great sorrow. In many ways, these wounds will never completely heal. However, with the help of family, New bonds can be formed and New life can be found. "Even in the face of crippling lose, the Al'dun Family continues to dare oblivion and face its wrath as they continue forward. "And so, the journey of the Al'Dun continues with their story and their struggle hopefully far from over. No one knows the struggles that the Tei'Kaliath will face in their journey to yet another land in its constant search for a home, but there is one thing for certain: Family can make all the difference." Sun'Alver Tei'Kaliath Al'Dun. Patriarch Of The Al'Dun Moonless Age, Year 1099 Overview Currently lead by Patriarch Sun'Alver, The Al'Dun is a family of 16 members at the time if writing, making it one of the largest, if not the largest, family group within the Tei'Kaliath Clan. Owner/Leader Following the death of Dsieda Al'dun Tei'kaliath-- '''the Leader and Founder of the Al'dun--the member of the Al'dun unanimously chose for her mate, Sun'Alver Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath, to take over as the new leader, earning himself the title of "Patriarch." Due to the current system that prevents leadership of a family from being passed on to a different player, Dsieda's new character, Reveria Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath, is still 'officially' the Al'Dun owner. Members The Legion of Plotters: *Aara Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath: Warrior ' *'Aeryll Al’Dun Tei’Kaliath: Overseer ' *'Alzak Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath: Citizen ' *'Alyana Tyr'Song Al’dun Tei’Kaliath: Healer''' *'Biel Telmari Al’Dun Tei’Kaliath: Forge Master ' *'Dio'genes Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath: Citizen' *'Ein'keos Al’Dun Tei’Kaliath: Architect ' *'Honu Al’Dun Tei’Kaliath: Harvester' *'Kris'tian Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath: Scout' *'Naraan Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath: Citizen' *'Rahil'rez Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath: Warrior ' *'Reveria Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath: Scout ' *'Ri'ella Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath: Studio Hand' *'Sarinon Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath: Harvester' *'Ska'veran Al'dun Tei'Kaliath: Engineering Tech' *'Solei'na Luna Al'dun Tei'Kaliath: Architect' *'Wehl'Zar Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath: Forge Worker ' *'Xalgoz Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath: Scout' *'Xesin Fu'hali Al’Dun Tei’Kaliath: Builder ' *'Zurus Al'dun Tei'Kaliath: Scout' The Fallen The Al'dun who died for their house and Clan: *'Dsieda Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath ((Scout, Black Sun War))' *'Izu'za Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath ((Miner, Black Sun War))' *'Lae'ryza Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath ((Studio Hand, Dvara'ka War))' *'Laeon Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath ((Miner, Black Sun War))' *'Wod'rar Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath ((Warrior, Black Sun War))' *'Alimie'lea Con'Dulean Al'Dun Tei'Kaliath ((Healer, Colony))' ((More To come)) Photos AlDun Background.png|Family Montage AlDunSymbolSmaller1.png|Family Crest Emblem1.png|Shrine to the fallen SunsGongp.png|Sun's Gong Aldunset2.png|Chibies~! 2 Aldun3.png|Chibies 3 Aldunset1.png|Chibies Aara Ref.png Aeryll.jpg Don.png Dsieda.jpg Ein Ref.png Honu standing.jpg Kris Ref.png Lea and Traders.png Rahil Ref.png Ri reference 1.png Sarn.png Skar.png Sole.png Ziakas.png Category:Families